


Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hatred, M/M, Murder, Rape, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No vas a tener dificultades al creer que no tenga muchísima gana de hablar con Yuya.”“No lo dudo. Pero creía que tampoco quisieras hablar conmigo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai

**Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai**

**(Ya no hace falta una bandera blanca)**

Cuando Hikaru había entrado por esa puerta, Chinen había pronto presagiado que había algo malo.

No habían hablado desde meses ya.

Desde meses el mayor bromeaba de manera inútilmente mala sobre Yuya y él, desde meses los evitaba, desde meses no perdía ocasión para ponerles incómodos, de cualquier manera.

Esa noche, en cambio, estaba allí, sentado en el sofá, los brazos cruzados y un aire pensativo.

“Yuya no está, Hikaru.” le dijo, quedándose en pie en el umbral, con expresión un poco de asco.

No le gustaba tenerle allí.

No le gustaba, porque no tenía ganas de verle, a menos que no fuera el trabajo a obligarle, y porque de hecho su presencia le confundía.

Recordaba con precisión lo que había dicho a Yuya; recordaba de haberle dicho que los de ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos, que Yuri sólo era un niño, que pasada la obsesión el menor iba a cansarse e iba a buscar alguien más, dejándole solo a lamerse las heridas.

Le había tomado un poco a Yuri para erradicar las dudas de la mente de Takaki; se había esforzado, había luchado para hacerle entender que en las palabras de Hikaru sólo había odio, rabia, envidia.

Y al final lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, haber resuelto el problema con su novio no había hizo nada para borrar el rancor hacia quien había creado el problema.

Yaotome levantó una ceja con desdén.

“No vas a tener dificultades al creer que no tenga muchísima gana de hablar con Yuya.” le dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“No lo dudo. Pero creía que tampoco quisieras hablar conmigo.” contestó, al cruzar los brazos y al mirlarle de la misma manera. “Y creo que con esto acabamos con los cumplidos. ¿Qué quieres?” preguntó.

El mayor siguió sonriendo, y eso no le gustó. Para nada.

Se puso en pie, fue cerca de él y le puso una mano bajo el mentón, tirándole un poco la cara.

A Yuri le habría gustado alejarse del toque, pero estaba como si no estuviera capaz de moverse.

Sólo le miró, asqueado.

“Tú también sabes qué no va durar, Yuri.” murmuró Hikaru, inclinando la cabeza de un lado y mirándole, su expresión un espejo de la del menor.

Chinen puso un aire de desafío, finalmente liberándose del agarre.

“Si viniste sólo para expresar tu opinión sobre mi relación con Yuya, pues puedes ir.” siseó, al mostrar la irritación que tenía hace que el mayor había pisado en casa.

Hikaru no dejaba de sonreír, y eso le ponía profundamente incómodo.

Quería que saliera de casa.

Quería que se fuera, que no volviera.

Ya no quería estar obligado a mirarle, porque sentía que realmente le odiaba.

Yaotome se acercó aún más, esta vez sin decirle nada.

Le cogió el pelo, tirándole la cabeza atrás, haciéndole daño.

Chinen se aferró a su muñera, pero no puso forzar bastante de hacerle soltar el agarre.

“Si sólo hubiera querido expresar mi opinión sobre la tontería de Yuya al estar contigo...” siseó, al tirarle hacia el sofá y al echárselo encima. “Una llamada habría sido suficiente, créeme.” siguió, y luego le montó a horcajadas, bajándose hacia él con una sonrisa mefistofélica. “Decimos que estoy aquí por algo más radical, Chii.” terminó, al ponerle una mano alrededor de la garganta y haciéndole tumbar con la espalda contra el sofá.

Yuri se sintió tomar del pánico, pero trató de tranquilizarse; puso las manos en los brazos del mayor, mirándole en los ojos en aire de desdén.

“¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?” murmuró, tratando de todas maneras de no dejarle entender que tenía miedo.

Pero lo tenía. Y siguió teniéndolo mientras Hikaru le guardaba los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras le llevaba una mano bajo la camiseta, mientras se la quitaba, mientras le mordía el cuello, tan fuerte de hacerle gritar.

“¡Hikaru!” se quejó, al comenzar a mover convulsamente las piernas para tratar de liberarse, parado por el mayor que se las paró con las propias. “¿Me dices qué demonio haces?” siseó, sin tener éxito de entender si en ese momento tuviera más rabia o terror.

El mayor suspiró; luego dejó las muñecas en una sola mano, llevando la otra a su cara y tirándole más cerca.

“No está claro, ¿ _Chii_?” le dijo, en aire sarcástico. Se apoyó con la rodilla contra sus muslos para hacérselos abrir, luego la llevó en medio y subió, un gesto que el menor tomó por intimidante. “Sabes, me pregunté muchas veces que gusto le dé a Yuya cogerse a un niño. Y, de verdad, quería satisfacer la curiosidad.” añadió, y se paró quieto al mirarle unos momentos. Luego suspiró otra vez, como enojado por un detalle notado sólo en ese instante, y se levantó del sofá, arrastrándole consigo.

“Hikaru, basta.” murmuró Chinen, al sentirse tirar de la muñeca, al sentir dolor, mientras se dejaba transportar hasta la habitación donde, con la misma delicadez de antes, fue tirado al colchón.

El mayor se quitó el cinturón de manera expeditiva, y se lo llevó alrededor de las muñecas y de la cabecera, apretándolo tanto como posible.

Yuri gimió.

Y alto.

Pero sabía, tenía la sensación, que esa iba a ser sólo la primera herida que el mayor iba a darle esa noche.

“No puedo, Yuri.” murmuró, al pasarle con delicadez la mano en la cara. “No puedo, porque llegué ya aquí, porque sigo pensando lo mismo sobre Yuya y tú, porque...” su mano se apretó en el pelo del menor y tiró. “Porque me das asco, así como él me da asco, y sólo quiero que sufráis. Ambos.” especificó, y entonces volvió a sonreír. “Porque supongo que Yuuyan no va a ser feliz del hecho que le hicieron daño a su pequeño Chii, ¿verdad?” siguió, en tono desdeñoso. “No va a soportar ver mis marcas encima a ti. No va a soportar verte herido. No va a soportar que te hice esto mientras él no estaba aquí. No...”

“¡Cállate!” gritó Yuri, los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión malvada en la cara. “¿Qué ganas con esto? ¡Como si no lo hubieras ya hecho sufrir bastante!” le dijo.

El mayor se quedó quieto unos segundos, como reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir Yuri.

Pero luego volvió a dejar que sus manos vagaran en su cuerpo, llegando a los pantalones, quitándoselos con un movimiento brusco.

“No me parece bastante. Después de todo, está feliz, ¿no? Tiene a ti, y esto es suficiente por él.” le hizo notar, y su sonrisa desapareció. “Y es exactamente esto que quiero sacarle.” murmuró, al quitar los calzoncillos también, así que el menor estuviera desnudo bajo de él.

Chinen se mordió un labio, y evaluó sus opciones.

No tenía muchas.

Hikaru estaba más que determinado en lo que quería hacer, y así atado tenía escasas posibilidades de poderse liberar.

Quería que Yuya sufriera... y eso era lo que soportaba peor.

Porque él no le había visto llorar todas noches, no había visto esa mirada constantemente melancólica en sus ojos, no le había oído decir que Hikaru estaba importante por él, que le echaba de menos, que odiaba esa situación.

Yuya estaba sufriendo, y el hecho que Yaotome ignorara su sufrimiento y el mal que le había hecho ya le hacía tener aún más rabia.

“Tú no quieres que Yuya sufra.” le dijo luego, en tono calmo, mientras el mayor subía en la cama y se ponía a su lado. “Sólo quieres herirme a mí porque él me quiere, y nunca va a querer a ti.” terminó, como si fuera algo obvio.

Hikaru se paró.

Le miró unos segundos, antes de abofetearle.

Y si hasta entonces había controlado bien sus emociones, tratando de parecer tan distante como posible, en ese momento su expresión cambió, y mostró toda la rabia que sentía.

“No me interesa de Yuya y del hecho que estéis juntos. No quiero que me quiera, no me hace falta su amor.” siseó, mientras Chinen seguía mirándole, en aire de desafío.

“Si quieres convencerte de eso... pues hazlo.” le dijo, determinado. “Sigue, tócame, viólame, hazme daño. No vas a sentirte mejor al final, créeme.”

Yaotome no se lo hizo repetir.

Ignorar sus palabras, pensaba Chinen, sólo era una admisión de culpa.

Porque él siempre había sabido cómo se sintiera Hikaru por Yuya, que no se trataba sólo de amistad, que tal vez había esperado de obtener algo más, que se le había visto sacar y que ya no había tenido éxito de contener las sensaciones que siempre había tenido y nunca expresado.

Yuri no iba a soltar el agarre en Takaki de manera tan sencilla, no iba a dejarse quebrar de Hikaru, a pesar que lo que podía hacerle.

En ese momento trató de concentrarse únicamente en ese amor y en su propia dignidad, porque era todo lo que importaba y era algo que Hikaru no tenía, ya no.

Sólo tenía rabia, y ganas de dejarle marcas encima, y Chinen iba a dejárselo hacer sin darle la satisfacción de hacerse humillar, de llorar por lo que le estaba haciendo, de implorar para que se parara.

Con él, Hikaru había calculado mal.

Le vio cerrar los ojos, mientras se tumbaba encima a él, mientras sus manos le rozaban, con expresiones de asqueado a engreído.

Sintió sus uñas en las caderas, y se mordió un labio para no gemir por el dolor.

Nada de todo eso estaba necesario, y lo sabía. Sólo quería dejar tantas marcas como posible, marcas que Yuya pudiera ver, marcas que no se fueran muy fácilmente.

Yuri no iba a concederse el lujo de tratar de rebelarse, porque hacerlo era inútil.

Hikaru resopló, impaciente, levantándose y montándole a horcajadas del pecho.

“No entiendo como demonio haga Yuya a ponerse cachondo contigo.” comentó, menospreciante, al acercar las caderas a su boca y al sonreírle. “Abre.” ordenó, y Yuri lo hizo sin muchos problemas.

Se lo tomó en boca, casi como le gustara hacerlo, consciente del hecho que así iba a sacarle la satisfacción al mayor, la sensación de dominio que tenía al hacerle hacer algo que no quería, que le daba asco.

Y no importaba que en realidad fuera así, y que ambos lo supieran.

Chinen no iba a permitir que a Hikaru le gustara enteramente lo que le estaba haciendo.

Que le usara, que hiciera todo lo que quería con él, que le violara, que le hiriera.

Pero no iba a tener el placer de quebrarle.

Sintió su erección hacerse más y más dura bajo la lengua, mientras empujaba más hondo, hasta la garganta, tratando de todas maneras de hacerle sofocar.

Y Yuri lidió con la molestia, y siguió haciendo lo que le había pedido, hasta que el mayor se alejó, frustrado.

“Sabes qué es inútil fingir que no te importe, Chinen. Ambos sabemos lo que te estoy haciendo, y que acabarás siendo herido. Es inútil que te hagas el audaz. No va a ayudarte.” le dijo al oído, volviendo entre sus piernas.

Yuri no respondió.

Cerró los ojos, e imaginó de estar con Yuya.

Imaginó que fueran sus manos que le tocaban, imaginó de tener a él encima, trataba de todas maneras de fingir de estar en otro lugar.

Pero sólo pudo hacerlo unos minutos, y cuando Hikaru empujó dentro de él, sin preparación, todo su orgullo fue en vano.

Ya no pudo imaginar nada, sólo esperar que acabara pronto.

“Dime cómo se siente, Yuri.” le dijo Hikaru, mientras seguía empujándose dentro de él. “Dime cómo se siente al estar humillado de esta manera. Dime si ahora merece la pena estar con Yuya, si te llevó a esto.” siseó, una mano a la cadera y la otra en su cara, ambas que hundían las uñas en la carne hasta que el menor la sintió desgarrarse.

Guardó los ojos cerrados, porque no quería ver la expresión de victoria en la cara de Hikaru.

Se concentró en el dolor, en las heridas, en las marcas que le estaba dejando, y trató de ignorar su olor penetrante, la sensación de su piel, el sonido de su voz y de sus gemidos.

Quería que acabara, era todo lo que pedía.

“Eres tú que te estás humillando, _Hikka_.” respondió, sarcástico como se lo permitía el dolor, pronto mordiéndose la lengua para impedirse de gemir, de quejarse, de gritar.

Todo lo que obtuvo, fue que Yaotome empujara más fuerte dentro de él, más hondo, más violento.

Cerró de vuelta los ojos, hasta que sintió el ritmo aumentar, hasta que se dio cuenta del hecho que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

“Finjas que sea él, si te hace sentir mejor.” le dijo entonces, sin poder mascarar un temblor en la voz. “Finjas que sea Yuya. Es esto que te gustaría, ¿no? Es con él que te gustaría acostarte, es él que te gustaría tener bajo de ti.” siguió, mientras el mayor le llevaba una mano a la garganta. “Y estás aquí porque sabes qué no puedes tenerle.” siseó al final, sintiéndose cortar el aliento mientras Hikaru se corría dentro de él.

Se concedió una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Hikaru se detuvo con la mano en su garganta unos segundos, antes de abrir los ojos y mirarle, desplazándola despacio, como si no tuviera ganas.

Salió de él, haciéndole hacer una última mueca y quedándose mirándole en aire de asco.

“¿De verdad estás seguro que quiera a Yuya?” le preguntó luego, con una sonrisa sin convicción.

Chinen bajó la cabeza en asentimiento.

“Sí. O no estarías aquí. No me habrías hecho lo que me hiciste, porque la verdad es que no estás enfadado con él, sólo conmigo.” se encogió de hombros, en aire serio. “Bueno, ganaste lo que querías. Me heriste, te aseguro que lo hiciste. Pero ambos sabemos que no va a servirte a nada, que sólo va a callar tus ganas de hacerme sufrir por un poco de tiempo, porque luego serás obligado a enfrentar el odio de Yuya, pues todo va a empezar de nuevo. Seguiste tu instinto, y fracasaste.” le dijo, con toda la maldad que tenía en el cuerpo, con todo el odio que tenía por él en ese momento, que estaba más y más difícil de frenar.

Hikaru se bajó de vuelta, llevando otra vez las manos a su garganta.

“¿Qué va a impedirme de matarte, ahora?” preguntó, en voz raramente controlada. “¿Qué va a impedirme de presionar en tu garganta, de romperte el cuello, de hacerte desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra?” siguió, y Yuri vio que estaba casi a punto de llorar.

“Tu dignidad, Hikaru. El poco que te queda. Querías herirme, matarme no. Si ahora muero, cada herida en mi cuerpo ya no tendría sentido.” explicó el menor, al tratar de controlar su respiración, al tratar de no ceder al pánico.

Hubo unos momentos de empate, después Yaotome suspiró y le liberó las muñecas al menor.

Le dejó allí tumbado en la cama, ignorándole, mientras se vestía despacio; miraba en el vacío con una expresión de sufrimiento, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando se levantó de la cama para irse, la reacción de Chinen fue rápida.

Saltó en pie, cogió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y dio un golpe a la cabeza de Hikaru.

El mayor se llevó las manos a la nuca, echando un grito de dolor, girándose en aire asombrado mientras caía al suelo.

Yuri se acercó, los ojos de hielo, la expresión de asco.

“No pensabas de irte sin que yo también de dejaras unas marcas, ¿verdad, Hikaru?” le preguntó, suave, acercándose y teniéndole una mano en la garganta, exactamente como había hecho él.

Luego dio otro golpe, en la frente.

Y otro, en la cara.

Y otro, otro, y uno más.

Hasta que Hikaru dejó de moverse, hasta que su cara fue una máscara de carne y sangre.

Luego Chinen cedió al cansancio, al dolor, a la rabia que despacio disminuía, y se dejó recaer en la cama.

Hikaru había calculado mal.

Miró su cara, desfigurada, y sonrió.

Esas marcas, a diferencia de las suyas, nunca iban a desaparecer de su cuerpo, sin vida ya.

Había pagado, y de la manera peor.

Y ahora que ya no podía verle, ahora que no podía sentirse satisfecho por eso, Yuri finalmente se echó a llorar.


End file.
